Light My Fire
by JeffC FTW
Summary: "Light my fire," she whispered when his armored body moved atop hers. AU where Rachel never rejected Bruce at the end of "Begins".


**I'm not really taking anything that much seriously, but I wanted to do a Bruce/Rachel oneshot for awhile now with the question: what if she didn't reject him at the end of Begins? I do not know if I will actually follow the TDK storyline, but this is only for fun. This is material that belongs to me, with the exception of the characters and Nolan-verse. It is rated T to be safe, with suggested mature content instead of my usual explicit fare.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Batman, only this story.**

 _"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Rachel," he'd started, but she held up one hand._

 _"No, Bruce -_ I'm _sorry. The day that Chill died, I..." Her eyes lowered to the ground before them. "I said terrible things."_

 _"But true things. I was a coward with a gun, and justice is about more than revenge, so...thank you." If it hadn't been for her telling him that his father would be ashamed, he would have sunken so low and become a murderer. And despite his training with Ra's al Ghul, he had never become an executioner. Murder was not cleaning the mess up.  
_

 _"I never stopped thinking about you...about us. When I heard you were back, I started to hope...and then I found out about your mask."_

 _She was leaning up to him, eyes downcast once again, making him frown. "Batman is just a symbol, Rachel." However, he wasn't sure if he agreed with himself. He wasn't the little boy she remembered from childhood; he was a man who now lived in the darkness and thrived on the fear of the criminals he would help apprehend even of not all of GCPD sided with him. But with her, in front of him..._

 _"Bruce, this..." Her hand came up and ran across his cheek. "...is your mask. Your real face is the one the criminals now fear. The man I loved, the man who vanished...he came back so much more. He's a man I'm very proud of - and I know your father would be just as proud."_

~o~

It had been a year since she told him she was proud of him for the man he'd become - but she was also more worried for him than ever. He would come home with bruises, injuries and needs of stitchery, but it was a price to pay for being Batman and Bruce Wayne at the same time.

She was at the DA's office while he was at home or in the office. He missed her while he was out, but he always put the job ahead first. So far in Gotham ever since Batman arrived, he had no major threats as of yet - with the mysterious Glasgow-painted man calling himself the Joker. This one was ripping of mob dealers and causing minor explosions about Gotham; he always seemed to outsmart him at every turn.

Right now he was on one of the rooftops in her neighborhood, his binoculars in hand as he zoomed in on her balcony, seeing her in her long nightshirt which bared her long legs but covered everything sensitive. Her long brunette hair was in a ponytail. And she was watering the roses in the makeshift bed, the white petals gleaming like night lights amidst the gloom of Gotham's night. She wasn't a model in name, but in appearance. Rachel was both beautiful in and out; he'd always seen her that way, always imagined her that way even when he left Gotham for overseas. And now he was back for however long it took to clean up the city they both loved.

Somehow he couldn't do this alone.

True, he had Jim Gordon, Alfred and Lucius Fox, but it wasn't enough. There was one other who knew both his mask and his real face as the others did - save for one - but he wanted to protect her as he wanted to protect his allies, too. Her job was as dangerous as his was, both their lives always at risk, yet he was strong enough to return home to her at night. Tonight he had finished his routine...and now the thought crossed his mind as he looked down at the woman who devoted her life to helping clean up a city, again risking her life in every direction just to save the lives of innocent people, now spending the evening on her balcony caring for her roses. Here was someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

In his belt he had the one item he had wanted to give to her instead of the traditional way of getting down on his knees. They had been through so much together that there was never a time he did not want to lose the chance.

She had gone back into her apartment by the time she finished, but she did not yet close the doors. If she had, then Batman would have his means of getting in.

She was in the kitchen by the time he stood in the opened balcony doorway. His cape rippled in the wind along with the curtains, waiting patiently as he watched her clean out the watering can and then go to whatever else. She sat down on the couch and picked up a book - he couldn't see the title - and crossed her legs as she settled back to enjoy her evening. Now that he caught a word, "law", it was a book on the subject. She was never known to read anything chivalrous to pass the time, not when they were younger, and she wasn't hopelessly romantic anymore. Like himself, her innocence was lost a long time ago.

"Rachel."

She was startled at the sound of the gravelly rough voice. She nearly dropped her book but held it in a firm grip, and immediately calmed at the sight of the dark figure in her balcony doorway. "I didn't think you'd come tonight. You know there's a rule against coming in uninvited." Beneath the tone was an underlying teasing note, but Batman did not smile. Stepping inside, he reached and pulled off his mask to show his real face to her.

"The night is over for Batman at the moment, but I had time to come by and see you," he said in his normal voice, smiling now.

She was smiling now, and then she uncrossed her legs, parting them slightly...and he felt himself drop beneath his armor. There was just a clear hint of the darkness between her thighs, spreading a little wide just to drive him crazier, showing her vulva. Did she prepare or was it on purpose? Sometimes this would be the start of the crazier part of their relationship when he visited her apartment on some nights like tonight. He crossed over in a few strides, picking her up - her legs wrapped around his waist - and carrying her into the bedroom.

He dropped her onto the bed, only for her to sit up and pull her nightshirt over her heard, letting him see her tiny, naked body before covering it with his strong, armored one.

There were no words spoken between them other than three of the most fueling words you could say to anyone.

"Light my fire..."

~o~

"With this ring, I thee wed," Bruce spoke as he slipped the band on that finger to join the graceful swirls around a diamond halo - this was chemistry at its best - and accepted the two-toned fleur-de-lis ring fit for a king from her.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They were married that next summer, witnessed by friends and colleagues. The ceremony was simple in setting, taking place outside Wayne Manor and designed for a vineyard. The flowers planting the altar were of rich red, soft pink and peach, and luminous yellow and lime green. But all attention was focused on the bride in her modern and refined ballgown with its pearl-and-crystal encrusted bust and billowing skirt with delicate pickups; her long chestnut hair was in luscious braids piled behind her head and set with white roses. Her jewelry was fashioned to resemble artful grapevines colored with purple, gold and soft orange. As well as on her groom who was happy that she was his now, and he wasn't going to let her go.

Not even as long as he remained Batman until the city was saved.

But right now things had gotten even more grim now that the Joker had gotten dangerous, but with Harvey Dent newly elected as DA, it never looked more hopeful.

Dent was charming and blond, having the women fall off their feet, and even charmed Rachel herself, but she was with Bruce, although he wasn't the jealous type. But he would make damned sure his hands were kept to himself. "I just wanted to say congratulations to the both of you," Dent said when he came up to them. "I know you both will be very happy." Bruce softened up on him; it was himself who threw the DA a fundraiser simply because he wanted to show all of Gotham they had a new hero...and a hero with a face.

Bruce dwelled on this as he waited for his new wife while she changed into her second dress for the reception inside the ballroom. If the Batman wasn't liked as much as the courageous District Attorney, then it might as well be for the best that he put his nights at an end. He wouldn't be needed anymore; he would gladly retire to be with Rachel, live a normal life with her.

The door opened, and she stepped out - knocking the wind out of his lungs as he looked her over. This one was fitted to her torso and waist, flaring out at the bottom; the bodice and waist ruched and flattered her form, sided with soft crystals at the left hip, and the skirt was ethereally ruffled. She was...stunning. Her perfume filled his nostrils when she leaned up to kiss him - soft flowers with raspberry and frozen pear.

Rachel frowned when she noticed his troubled face. "What is it?"

He shook his head. "Nothing," Bruce replied. "I don't want to ruin tonight. I'll tell you later." He leaned down and returned the kiss before taking her hand and leading her to their guests waiting for them in the ballroom.

 **Reviews mean so much. :) No regrets, as I always say, either. I love this pairing as much as I love Jonathan Crane paired with an OC or Rachel, or Talia (like in a couple other stories I've done).**

 **The part where Batman watches the woman he loves taking care of her roses on the balcony was based off a scene in the New Batman Adventures ep "Chemistry" - as was where Rachel...showed a little was based off one particular scene in "Basic Instinct". Anyone who's seen the movie or has heard knows what I'm talking about. ;D**


End file.
